Nogan (BZPRPG)
Nogans are a fan created BZPRPG species originally devised by Nidihki99 The Nogans are a species originating from the island of Nogah, named for their deity, Great Being Noghah. They were originally a religious, peaceful race with limited technology. But a history of plague, relocation, and mistreatment by the Toa (which led to two Massacres, one on the Nogah Islets and the second in Mi-Kiri), led to a cynical, bitter community comprised of only a dozen or more surviving Nogans in Aensetr Derrum. Their future looks bleak, with divisions among their own and an Administration embroiled in civil war, unable to provide them with the aid it promised. Appearance and Biology Nogans are roughly Toa-sized from head to toe, standing erect on two legs. Their skin is often armored, and their organic tissue is covered by a thick layer of smooth scales (the color of these scales varies). Some have crests on the backs of their necks, which run down their backs and along their whiplike tails. Their heads are usually triangular and serpentine, with forward facing eyes (on males these eyes are angular, while on females they are more almond shaped). Nogans are generally regarded as one of the most beautiful races in existence. Their coloration varies broadly, although certain clans are more likely to be one color than another (e.g. Shore Clan: blue, black, silver). The sexes are are defined by females being smaller, more slender, and curved, while males are broad shouldered and more built in muscle. There is a fair amount of artistic liberty that can be taken in the description of Nogans so long as they remain biped, reptilian, and firmly Bionicle. Powers and Abilities All Nogans have Spellbinder Vision: the ability to put an enemy in a drunken stupor temporarily. They believe this power was granted to them by their Great Being, Nogah, in a time of 'great darkness'. In addition to Spellbinder Vision, many Nogans have other abilities, often based on Clan or lineage. These sometimes include elemental powers based on Clan, though it is far more common to have minor abilities instead of full blown elemental control. Members of the Wind and Storm Clans sometimes have wings. The members of the Underwater clan were rumored to have had webbed flippers instead of claws. Culture Names Usually, members of the same family have a repeated first letter, such as Verak, Verya, and Verxa Sunslayer. First names are usually more traditional Bionicle type names, while the surname or family name is often a contraction to two English words. Attitude and Persona Varies, but many survivors harbor hatred for Toa, especially mercenaries for hire like those that destroyed their homes and families. This is not a hard and fast rule, though. All Nogans like water, and most Nogans have a great bond to others of their Clan and family. Religion Nogans believe that, in the time before time, they were created by their patron Great Being, Noghah, who created for them a wondrous island on which to live called Nogah. They were a peaceful, cultural race, with little technology but good values. An unspecified disaster struck at some point in the island's distant past which shattered it into a series of islets, causing the division of the Nogan race into different clans: Shore, Ice, Air, Plains, Subterranean, Storm, Volcano, Underwater, Desert, Forest, and Astral. At some point afterwards, a group of Nogans led by Verkai, then monarch of the Volcano Clan, were exiled for causing civil war on the islets. This resulted in the 'Exile' offshoot. The Exiles are believed to have commissioned the mercenary Toa army let by General Goran that massacred most of the inhabitants of the Nogah islets. The following quote by Vexra Sunslayer offers some insight into Nogan life before The Great Massacre: "It all started several thousand years ago, on a series of northern islets. They were in a place called the Sea of Nogah, and the islands were inhabited by us, the Nogans. We were a peaceful race of culture and freedom. I remember the islands so well...each had silver mountians that glistened in the sun, forests that sheltered us on hot days, and cool streams cutting through the landscape. Can you imagine that, Rakatan? Can you imagine paradise? Because that was our realm. A wonderful thing about living there was the festivals. They were held in honor of the Great Being Noghah, our patron. They would last for weeks...gifts, hunts, dance, and coronations..." "Wait," said Rakatan. "Who is Noghah?" "Our patron Great Being. Matoran and Toa have Mata-Nui, but we have Noghah. He protected our lands, keeping our lives good. He was often described as gold and white with light powers...he long ago gave us the power of spellbinder vision when in our far past darkness reigned. We had many clans on the island. The ice clans lived in the far north among the mountains--Dara came from there. Me, Varya, and Verak dwelt amongst the shore clans, dominating the shoreline and forest. There were also the plains clans, and subterranean clans. I never knew much about them personally. We shore Nogans were the most important as we had dominance over most of the islands, but so did the ice clans. We often visited them, exchanging gifts and making friends. Thats how Verak met Dara of course...and I once went to the plains. That was nice...I liked the hills. So fun to slither down." The following story further elaborates on the great disaster that broke the once whole continent into a series of islets: "At the dawn of time, before the Matoran civilization had grown into the huge power it is today, the Nogans lived on a huge mainland. They were happy and lived together in peace. But their peace would not last. A great darkness came over the land. It killed and destroyed in a great plague. It blinded the Nogans with a thick shadow that no light could pierce, and broke the land into pieces, creating the Nogan Islets. The Nogans were tortured and killed, but they never stopped hoping that things would change. They did. The Great Being Nogah would not let his people die. He entered the land, and bestowed every Nogan with the gift of spellbinder vision. Now the light from their eyes could break through the shadows, and the darkness fled. Nogah left this gift to all Nogans, as a reminder that any shadow can be broken by hope." Recent Nogan History Many years later, a number of Nogans found their way to Terros-Nui, many of whom enlisted in the Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an. They were followed not far behind by members of the Exiles. Amidst great upheavel over the next few years, many Nogans formed small communities and started to rebuild a semblance of their old life. Second and third generations of Nogans were born, Nogans born with no memory of the dark times that had threatened their people in the past. Until the Santun came. With Mata Nui on the brink of total structural failure, Noghah took pity upon his disparate people and brought them all together, the Exiles, the Nogans of Terros-Nui, and other all the other Nogans scattered among the many islands, to a new home: the island of Nogah-Ari. And so a new time of peace and prosperity came upon the Nogan people, united once more. But even this could not last. Unbeknownst to the new inhabitants, the very island they lived upon was also a prison for the same great darkness that had come to threaten the Nogan people in the times long since forgotten. A few held this knowledge in secret, for fear that someone would find cause to unleash the Darkness once more. And they were right. A single Nogan discovered the secret, and brought ruin upon his people, believing he could bargain with the entity for great power. Instead, it possessed him, gaining immunity to the Great Being Noghah's gift, Spellbinder Vision, and began to spread like a plague across the land, causing crops to whither and die, the very earth to crack, the water to sour. The Nogan people could not hold against such an enemy, as they fought their possessed brothers and sisters. Finally, sensing that his people would not overcome this hardship without his assistance, Noghah bestowed visions of a great exodus upon the Plains Chieftain. He showed the way to a great ship hidden in a cavern beneath the island, with the warning that, if the Darkness were to gain control of it, it would spread to other lands. The Nogans who did not elect to stay and fight boarded the airship, hastily christened the Maiden Voyage. In a great act of self-sacrifice, the Plains Chieftain gave his life to hold off the Darkness so his people could escape, naming his adopted son, Noc'eri Soultender, the new leader of his people. Critically damaged from the Darkness's assault on the ship, the Olmak drive overloaded, and the ship emerged in the Endless Sky over Bo-kiri. The Clans There were many different clans on the islets. Short bios for the clans are posted here. Shore Clan Perhaps the largest clan, the Shore Clan dominated the beaches and waters of the islets. The Shore Nogans were known for their athletic skill, political prowess, and justice system. Their villages were built directly into the beaches, using wood and other plants so that the buildings resembled docks. They believed in peace and justice, and each village had at least one Elder. The Shore Clan also had one city known as Sovourn, embedded in a large bay. It was built completely out of sandstone and was home to many scholars, politicians, and businesses. During the civil war against Verkai, the Shore Clan gathered its forces and otherthrew the attacking armies with pure agility and guile alongside the Ice Clan. Known members Verak, Varya, Verxa, Brutus, Veritar and partly (his father was in the Volcano Clan) Verkai. Ice Clan The Ice Clan was situated in the Backbone Mountains, a range that stretched over the largest island. During the Nogan Civil War, the Ice Nogans fought against Verkai's forces using the rugged terrain to their advantage. They specialized in music, playing instruments such as the lyre, flute, and xylophone. They were also skilled medics and were resistant to frigid tempuratures. Known members Qymaen and Dara. Air Clan The Air Clan was the most mobile clan. These Nogans had no set home, choosing instead to live as nomads, flying between different areas. There was, however, a village hidden deep in the jungles that was populated by a large group of Nogans. Air Nogans were skilled hunters and survivalists. Known members Vezra, Airahkasha and Airahkia Plains Clan The Plains Clan specialized in agriculture and growth. Most of the population was made up of farmers, although a select few lived in large manor houses on the countryside. Religon was especially important in this region, and the majority of temples were situated here. Known members Vexsai, Shadala and Xanak. Subterranean Clan The Subterranean Nogans were recluses, often avoiding the other clans altogether. The Subterranean Clan specialized in hunting, trading furs and meat to the other clans for goods. These Nogans lived in earth palisades, although some lived in caves. They were often led by a single chieftan and a council of elders. Known members Rexarda, Knife, and Romulus. Storm Clan The Storm Clan was very mysterious. These Nogans lived on an islet just off the island of the Plain Clan. There may have been a land bridge connecting the two islands at one time, but it was likely destroyed by the storms that ravaged the island. Due to the unceasing storms surrounding the isle, the Storm Nogans spent their days focusing on literature and the arts, especially drumming. All members of this clan have unnatural abilities (erupting into flame, firing sonic blasts from fingertips, etc.) and all have feathery wings. It is unknown what form of government the Storm Clan was under. Known members Kameleonis, Cirunai, and Veralus Volcano Clan The Volcano Clan lived on an island that consisted of a volcano surrounded by lush vegetation, glistening beaches, and turquoise waters. The clan was ruled by King Durza and Queen Valla, Lord and Lady of the House of Kor, one of the longest-existing bloodlines on the islets. The royal family's palace was built over the cauldera of the volcano, and was constructed with rose granite, rubies, and fire opals. This clan's wealth came from the ashes around the volcano's base, which existed in a whole spectrum of colours and had healing properties, as well as the sand, which was mixed with different colours of ash and then heated to create beautiful glass sculptures. Known members Vinyaya, Verkai (partly; his mother was in the Shore Clan) King Durza, Queen Valla, and Istalri Underwater Clan Next to nothing is known about the Underwater Nogans, only that they lived underwater and had flippers instead of hands and feet. Their ruler was King Aquamaris, who was dethroned by Verkai when he took control of the clan. After Verkai's defeat, control of the clan was restored to the king. During the mercenary war, the entire population of the Underwater Clan was slaughtered. Desert Clan Virtually nothing is known about the Desert Nogans. They lived on a desert island close to the island of the Volcano Clan and wore the skulls of the deadly Rahi that they hunted. The Desert Clan was one of the clans to fall under Verkai's control. Known members Darius and Chattur'gha Forest Clan The Forest Nogans lived in camps and the occasional treehouse in the tall pine forests close to the Ice Clan mountains. They were very skilled in archery and stealth. Known members Xel'lotath Astral Clan The Astral (or Star) Clan lived high up on elevated areas such as plateaus. They were very skilled in mapmaking and star charting. Known members Ulyaoth Aensetr Derrum Clan A group of assorted Nogans, fleeing the previous Nogan Massacre, eventually made their misadventure-laden way to Aensetr Derrum, crashing into the midst of the Citadel. Here, seeing as their numbers had been whittled down to so few, the young de facto Chief, Noc'eri Soulguard, got rid of Clan distinctions, treating all Nogans equally. Unfortunately, the dimension of Aensetr Derrum was one of the worst they could've ended up in -- tensions already existed between the native Derrumese and the newly arrived Locus Abeans/Metru Nuians, whose criminals had brought chaos and destruction with them; only a few days after their arrival, one such criminal, Ariz, murdered several of their number before being brought to justice. The rise of Sareas and the New Kin only exacerbated the situation, as Sareas targeted the Nogans in particular among the foreigners. This eventually led to another Massacre in their Mi-Kiri reservation, further decimating them until only a handful of Nogans existed. Known members Chief - Noc'eri Soulguard (formerly Shore/Plains) Seer - Yeneq Moonstrider (formerly Astral) Creil Fleetfoot (formerly Plains) Serg Cloudwalker (formerly Astral) Inkiru (formerly Shore) Language Nogo'a is the original language of the Nogan People. Note: Apostrophes are used in place of a click or hiss. Known Words Adjectives and Adverbs *Merkra-Killer/Murderer *Larinkar-Weakling *Dormata-Child/Novice *Sav'ha-Friend/Close Companion *Nek'ti-Dangerous *Hornskr-Cruel/A Bully *Nema-Leader *Santak-Person of Greater Authority or Class *Kratmag-Coward *Undaral-Backstabbing *Ballaro-Traitor *Schutta-Female Mud Spawn *Briikase - happy *Darasuum - eternal/eternally, forever *Di'kutla - foolish, idiotic (severe) *Draar (drahr) - never *Dral - bright *Dralshy'a (drahl-SHEE-ya) - stronger, more powerful *Ge'tal - red *Hettyc - burning *Iviin'yc - fast, quickly *Jatne - best *Kandosii - indomitable, noble, ruthless *Mirdala - clever *Nau - before *Ne'tra - black *Ori (OH-ree) - big, extreme, very *Racin - pale *Kragmatar - Cowardly *Talyc - bloody (can be used to describe meat as "rare") *Teroch - pitiless *Tome - together *Tracyn'la - grilled, chargrilled, scorched *Troch - certainly *Ures - without *Solus - one, alone, each, individual, vulnerable Verbs *Atiniir (ah-teen-EER) - to endure, to stick with, to *tough it out *Baatir (BAH-teer) - to care, to worry about *Beten - to sigh *Brokar - to beat (heartbeat, drumbeat) *Cuyir - to be, to exist *Dinuir (DEE-noo-eer) - to Give *Duraanir - to look down upon, to hold in contempt, to despise *Duumir - to allow *Ganar -to have *Hettir - to burn *Hibirar - to learn *Hukaatir (HOO-kaht-EER) - to protect, to cover, to shield *Jorso’ran - shall bear (archaic) *Jorir - to bear, to carry *Jorhaa'ir - to speak *Jurkadir - to mess with someone (lit: to brandish a saber) *Kar'taylir - to know *Liser - to be able to, can *Motir - to stand *Narir - to act (carry out), to do *Nartir - to place, to put *Nau'ur (also: sometimes seen as naur) - to light up *Nau'ur kad - to forge a saber *Nynir - to hit, to strike *Parjir - to win, to be victorious *Shabiir - to screw up *Shukur - to break, to smash/tear apart, to crush Nouns *Lor-Weapon *San'va-The Sea/Place of Wonder *Draka-Stead *Abesh - east *Abiik - air *A’den - wrath, rage *Adu - sons (archaic) *Ad - son, daughter, child *Ad'ika - kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling *Aliit (ah-LEET) - family, clan *Aruetii (ah-roo-AY-tee) - traitor, outsider, comparable to "them" (also a word for the Exiles) *Aruetiise (ah-roo-ay-TEE-say) - Aruetii, plural *Beskar - Nogan Iron *Beskar'gam - Nogan armor *Behot - a citrus-flavored herb, antiseptic, and mild stimulant *Birgaan - backpack *Buir (boo-EER) - father *Burc'ya (BOOR-sha) - friend *Buy'ce - helmet; colloquial: pint, bucket *Ca - night *Cyar'tomade - fans, a group of peope with affection for something *Darasuum - eternity *Dar'buir - no longer a father (or grandfather, in Brutus's case, very shameful) *Droten - people *Entye (ENT-yay} - debt *Gal - ale *Gihaal (gee-HAAL) - fish-meal *Gra'tua - revenge, vengeance *Ke'gyce - command, order *Kom’rk - gauntlet *Kot - strength *Kote - glory, might *Kyr’am - death *Noga'ad - Nogan (lit: Son/Daughter/Child of Nogah) *Mirshe - brain, brains *Mirsh - brain cell *Ne'tra gal - black ale *Or'dinii - complete lunatic *Osik - equivalent of "curses" *Parjai - victory *Prudii - shadow *Rang - ash *Runi - soul *Tal - blood *Tor - justice *Tracinya - flame *Tracyn - fire *Troan - face *Tsad - alliance, group, organization *Tuur - day *Uj'alayi (OOH-jah-LIE-ee) - a very dense, very sweet cake made from crushed nuts, dried fruit and spices, and then soaked in a sticky scented syrup called uj'jayl. Colloquially known as an Uj cake. *Uj'Jayl (ooh-JAI-ul) - a sticky scented syrup *Ven - future *Verd - warrior *Vod (VOHD) - brother, sister, comrade *Vode (VOH-day) - brothers, sisters, comrades *Vod'ika - little brother, little sister *Werda - shadows (archaic) Phrases *Sarka tan lem'to Merkra! -Get out of my sight killer! *Gaisa a Sav'ha. -Thank you my friend. *Ten tella avak Nema? -What is your bidding my lord? *Ssa! Ssa! -Help me! Help me! *Barakar! -Ouch! *Wen'ni va. -I am sorry. *Jen'vi Sakkath Larinkar! -Prepare to die, weakling! *A Undaral Ballaro! -You backstabbing traitor! *GANI!-ATTACK! *Cor'ga tan mek Dormata. -Don't be a fool child. *Quena Sa. -Greetings. *Bwahahaha! Ten'nath ica semdat Nogo'a, wentath aleel! Grabnich! -Bwahahaha! You can't understand Nogo'a so you don't know what I'm saying! Sucker! *Quet a Lor ete Gani! -Raise your weapon and attack! *Nuyo Noghah dest Air lor tornadoes animatus! - Lord Noghah, our air weapon of Animated Tornado! (Airahkasha and Airahkia's special weapon summoning chant) *Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum (nee kar-TILE garh dah-RAH-soom) - I love you (at Hikan's request. ^_-) See Also Gallery:Nogans The old BZPRPGwiki.wikispaces.com page on Nogans -Has a handy index of Terros-Nui Nogans by clan. The old page on Nogo'a, the Nogan language -This page is missing some of the phrases found on... The even older scratchpadwiki Nogan page -Has some phrases, Nogan stories, and other information. The old scratchpad wiki page on the Exiles -Contains information concerning the Exiles and the Nogan civil war. Nid99's art on Brickshelf -This is where all the Nogan art pictured above can be found. Look around for ideas on the wide variety of Nogans. Pretty much anything with a tail is a Nogan. Bloodflow Spire, an external forum circa 2006 -Primarily useful because it was a hangout for a little while for some old BoA players, Dwin, Nid99, ect. The 'Black Library' section in particular has a story called 'Sunslayer', which is a Nogan centric story. Also see 'N'gorso's Art Topic', which is Nid99's Brickshelf indexed with descriptions of characters. Category:Nogan (BZPRPG) Category:Featured Article